sargistafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1963: The Cold War ramps up the Space Race. 1965: REDACTED material found off the coast of Antarctica October 1st: NASA testing found out that the material is REDACTED and could be used for the SINOSOL project.'' '''. October 25th: SINOSOL project COMPLETE ' November 7th: NASA declares, “Biggest achievement” in human history.' 1967: FASTER THAN LIGHT Drive first made in the United States of America, soon the Union of Soviet Socialists Republics steals the ideas and make their own. April 12th: and Both constructed to build Spaceships for space travel. 1970: February 6th: The first spaceships HOPE and MOSCOW ''' '''March 23rd: First Travel to Mars was made by the . ' March 25th: Americans first landed on Mars, planted flag . April 2nd: Soviets located an unknown planet' 1971: January 8th: Declared that Mars should be, “The Next Earth and along with the whole galaxy” and finds the USSF February 10th: founded an Earth-like planet, they named it, “Soyuz” February 12th: Declared the planet as their own, and declared it as their new capital. NATION TO LEAVE EARTH ' February 30th: Cold War nearing to a close. ' ' March 2nd: SSR’s populations told to move to the “New Motherland”, mass exodus of Russians and others. Native Russians still keep the old lands, but only as a, “Memorial for the Great Patriotic War”.' ' March 10th: declares the Cold War, over with. ' ' March 11th: EUSF founded, set off to find a world for only Europeans' 1972: May 1st: Mao declares China to have it’s own space program to, “Spread the Ideas of Humanity”. The UASF was formed and set off to find their own world. ' ' May 29th: China finds a new Earth-Like World, they declare it their new homeworld named, “Beijing” ' ' May 30th: Taiwan teams up with the US to find their own small homeworld. May 31st: Breaks ties with China 1973: June 4th: Colonized Mars, and studies terraforming type projects. ' June 5th: located an Earth-Like planet to inhabit . ' ' June 17th: Lands on new world and names it, “Washington”. ' ' June 18th: declares the new world as their home and moves the capital. Makes the whole old nation a, “A monument for humanity”.' ' June 20th: invents civilian transport ships for civilians. ' ' August: 30th finds an unknown contact and ignores. ' ' September 12th: Starts terraforming Mars' 1979: January 2nd: Earth becomes an hub for all nations to have meetings at. Only two shipyards remain in BOSTON and London. ' January 8th: Starts the KATAR series, a series of new armor and weapons for a certain fighter group.' ' February 9th: First civilian Spaceport opens up in the middle between Washington and Soyuz. ' ' March 10th: The cure of Cancer was found, and major diseases, the common cold can be cured. March 12th: and talk negotiations over a meteor that has rich in Gold.' ' March 13th: and share the meteor resources.' ' March 15th: Leonid Brezhnev called the “A nation that is very respectful despite ideologies.” June 25th: Anarchists bombed old Washington D.C. to take over the planet, only to be stopped by KATAR units. ' 1980: March 20th: and joint efforts into studying advanced AI systems for both galactic nations named, “ARIES”. ' April 8th: “ARIES” has the first test run with a ship, 89% accurate 11% off due to weapon malfunctions. ' ' April 15th: “ARIES” near completion' ' April 23rd: “AIRES” complete.' ' May 9th: “ARIES” installed on all ships, with each one having their own name. ' 1983: ' March 22nd: Radical Germans inhabit a Earth-like world ' ' March 30th: Earth has become the greenest planet in the SOL system.' ' April 3rd: The first space elevator was made on Washington ' ' April 8th: The USSF has the largest fleet so far with over 200 ships, and 90 mega cruisers.' ' December 24th: Radical Germans attack and taken over a lunar base off the coast of their planet'. 1984: February 2nd: George Orwell makes, “1984” a dystopian fictional book that explains humanity being used by another race to declare war on each other as puppets. ' ' February 8th: Orwell was arrested for hysteria and conspiracy, causing protests in Washington. March 5th: Orwell was released. ' ' April: 8th: NASA merges with the . 1986: January 8th: The smartphone was invented with modern day technology. ' ' March 9th: The first galactic Olympics happens on Soyuz. ' December 9th: Radical Germans stage a false flag which prompts Taiwan and the UASF.' ' December: 20th: the declares war on the radical Germans.' 1987: April 4th: suffers major blows from the Germans, the Germans declare themselves the NSSF. ' April 5th: forces offer a peace treaty with the .' ' April 10th: The and the sign a peace treaty, ending their hostilities. ' ' June 18th: The find their homeworld and call it, “New Berlin”.' 1989: October 30th: The embargoes the ' ' October 31st: Declares war on the November 1st: goes on DEFCON 1 and launches a new type Nuclear missile at a lunar base. ' November 2nd: surrenders to the ' 1991: ' April 12th: The avoids economic collapse, prompting the Union to come out stronger. ' ' April 13th: Boris Yeltsin attempts a coup against the but fails causing him to be executed by the KGB. ' ' May: Holds an annual event that has a terrorist attack from the ' 1996: ' October 21st: suffers from a Unknown contact that crashes in Washington' ' December 7th: REDACTED' 1999: ' Edon is born ' May 1st: Honors it’s people during the Great Space Exploration ' ' June 5th: Rebuilds it’s space fleet after the NSSF blow. ' July 4th: Updates flag, removed the stars and instead added a white dot for space with a dark blue background. ' ' December 31st: The worlds celebrated the New Year.' 2000: Start of the new Era ' January 2nd: Prepares for the new era with new ships, ideas, and technology ' ' May 3rd: prepares for the Era of the Soviet' ' October 4th: Prepares of the Era of the Race ' ' 2001: September 11th: 9/11 Does NOT happen in this timeline, the Middle East Is Stable' ' October 8th: New AI is made, which can pick a form to go as and gender.' ' November 8th: elections comes around, and prompts a terrorist attack at a polling station, killing 20.' 2006: January 2nd: Received an unknown beacon from a unknown planet, a cruiser was sent to the beacon to never return again. ' January 3rd: Tracks the beacon until it goes out of range.' ' July 2nd: Colonized 3 planets in a matter of Months August 4th: Declared their planet, “Free from Capitalism”.' 2011: May 2nd: Received the vessel back, no survivors only just carcasses. ' May 3rd: Meet at Earth for an emergency meeting.' ' May 5th: The damage of the Vessel is bad, unknown enemy forces have stole the black box, ammo, and the AI.' ' May 7th: The , along with other forces create the : “United Allied Nations Space Force”' ' May 10th: Bent on protecting all Worlds now sent Space defense systems along all worlds, expect for the and ' 2018: October 23rd: All contact with the and the go offline. ' December 3rd: Only one ship remains, and crashes into Washington, killing 30 on board, only 50 survive.' 2019: May 31st: KATAR is issued a CODE YELLOW activation for the new GLADIS program. June 2nd: GLADIS system is in set June 8th: REDACTED Forces attack a spaceport, killing hundreds. ' June 12th: [REDACTED}' ' June: REDACTED' 2020: First contact with an unknown race.